1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a heat pipe connecting with two heat sinks which contact a first electronic component and a second electronic component, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
An add-on card such as a graphics card generally comprises a first processor and a second processor to enhance a computation speed and an operation efficiency of an electronic device having the add-on card. Two heat sinks contact the first and second processors, respectively, to dissipate heat generated from the two processors. In use, heat generated by the first processor is larger than that of the second processor. The heat sink contacting the first processor may not be able to sufficiently dissipate heat generated by the first processor, while the heat dissipating capability of the heat sink contacting the second processor may not be sufficiently utilized, whereby the first processor may overheat to have an unstable operation or even a malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-described problems.